


When the Wolf Calls

by sylviiam



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviiam/pseuds/sylviiam
Summary: A boy without a name.A girl sentenced to death.When the Wolf calls, Rey knows to pray to the Saints for their protection, but what happens when she's beyond their help?What happens when her only chance for salvation is the Wolf?
Relationships: Dark Rey & Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	When the Wolf Calls

When the Wolf called, Rey did not answer.

  
The other children shivered at the sound, but she kept her eyes straight and her hands clasped around the rosary in her fists. Out of all of them, only Rey had seen the beast that haunted the pines around the chantry. As she whispered her prayers to the Saints, images of the terrible creature flitted through her mind. Dark hair and fathomless eyes like two coals, burning with hatred and anger and what Rey once thought to be fear.

  
Keep praying, the Archbishop warned as he led Rey to her place at the altar, a candle guttering in her hand, but Rey didn’t want his help. Her skin felt slick with grease and disgust curled her tongue. It was his fault they were like this in the first place.

  
It was his fault the Wolf existed.

  
The Wolf was once an orphan. An unwanted boy tossed aside and given to the chantry by parents who had the means, who had a name, who had a title, but saw something potent in the child and decided to fear it. Rey remembered what the Wolf said.

  
They thought to make me a Saint but found they’d caught a Demon instead.

The Archbishop invoked the prayer of the Seven Saints. Rey listened to the Wolf’s call again while the other children cowered below the Sisters dressed in black. They wore their mourning veils and all Rey could see through the spider silk material was the dark glimmer of their eyes twinkling with greed and pride.

To keep the Wolf at bay, a girl is sacrificed during the Blood Moon Rite.

And this time, it was Rey’s turn.

She glanced out the window at the shadow of the pines beneath a crimson moon. Starless and dark dark dark. The leaves looked like blood dripping from outstretched arms. Don’t look out there, the sister’s used to tell her. Just say your prayers and the Wolf won’t come. But that was before the Archbishop decided that she was too much like the creature to spare.

Another of the orphans knelt before Rey and slipped a necklace made of fingerbones over her head. Bone white and whittled to points. They were all that remained of the girls that came before. The ones that the Wolf took.

But Rey wasn’t afraid of her fate because she knew that it never belonged to her. When she looked at dark things, it was not fear that filled her chest, but desire. She had been sold to the chantry for her powers just as the Wolf had. And just like the Wolf, when the Archbishop looked at her, he didn’t see the Saints he claimed to remake.

He saw Demons rising from the depths of the abyss they were abandoned too.

She still remembered his ashen expression when he was teaching her to use her powers, and instead of calling the light, she’d called the darkness. She’d listened to the promise of power and knowledge and the truth about her family only to find that she was unwanted.

After that, what could the light offer her? It had already rejected her.

So, the Archbishop had slammed a bracelet on her to damper her powers—one that she couldn’t take off—and proclaimed the Saints chose their latest sacrifice.

Rey had feared for her life than. Cut off from the only source of power she had, but then the Wolf visited her.

It whispered in her ear.

Came to her in dreams.

There was still enough power for their bond to whittle through. And he showed her the path to her salvation through his words and the whisper of his lips against her skin.

She knelt before the altar and stared up at the Archbishop. He flinched beneath the heat of her gaze and looked out at his congregation as he drew a silvered dagger across the palm of her hand. Rey shifted the black rosary to her bloodied hand and let him slash her other palm. But she didn’t feel the pain. No.

The Wolf took that for her. She felt him closing in, and when he called again—louder this time—she had to fight the tug of a smile.

Malicious, evil thing, a Sister whispered at the sight.

I am only what you made me, Rey thought as she smeared her blood across the altar.

The Archbishop and the Sisters began to pray. A bubble of white light surrounded them, growing from the ground up.

In the same instance, the doors to the temple flew open, and the Wolf stood in the doorway dressed in black and glowing with a malignant light.

His eyes, manic and dark and blazing with fury, skimmed over the gathered sisters and orphans until they came to rest upon Rey only then did the fury soften to something Rey could mold.

She stood then despite the violence that spilled from the Archbishop’s lips at the sight. When she turned to face the Wolf, she held out her banded wrist, pulse exposed.

“You came.” The words escaped her lips in a breathless hiss.

His lips quirked. “And why wouldn’t I?”

“What have you done?” the Archbishop blanched at the sight of them. Light and dark. Wolf and lamb. But Rey had no intention of being slaughtered and her Wolf had no intention of lifting a hand against her.

“Nothing at all, Archbishop.” She smiled at him as the Wolf tore the band from her wrist and ignored the rapid beat of her heart when his fingers brushed against the soft part of her skin. “You invited him in.”

The Archbishop looked to the Wolf. “Leave!” he yelled, frantic now. “Take your sacrifice and leave.”

“But why?” the Wolf laughed, revealing a row of sharpened teeth. “You’ve already prepared a feast.”

Rey dropped the rosary, letting the blood pool to her hands and sharpen to a blade. She did feel a little hungry.

The Sisters prayed a little louder.

Behind her, one of the children gasped. “Blood magic is strictly forbidden by the Arch-"

Rey shot him a wicked look over her shoulder. “Not anymore.” She glanced at one of the Sisters. “Leave. Now. Take them with you.”

They hesitated at first, eyes locked on the Wolf as he circled their praying leader. But the prayers were broken just like his sacrament. Just like he was about to be. Rey thought they must have recognized that because suddenly their mourning veils were floating to the ground as they ran outside the temple and into the cold, wet dark.

The children followed closely behind.

The Wolf held his hand out, and with a twist, the doors slammed shut.

“Please—” the Archbishop said, but his bright blue eyes were on the ceiling. The stained-glass dome reflected in his eyes.

But all Rey could see was the moment he looked at her and decided she was too dangerous. Too much. And through their bond, she knew the Wolf was thinking of the exact same thing.

The Archbishop wasn’t their father. He wasn’t the parents who had abandoned them. But he was the man who had taken them in under the guise of Sainthood. The one who proclaimed them demons and abominations in the eyes of the church because they didn’t believe the way he did. Because they weren’t allowed to make mistakes like him.

Or in the Wolf’s case, because the Archbishop simply wanted his power and decided to try and kill a boy for it.

But Death—even near brushes with the Lord of All Things Under—had a way of honing the soul to a deadly edge.

When all was said and done, the boy had undergone a crucible by fire and betrayal and the sharp sting of rejection only to come back a Wolf.

So, when Rey pushed the Archbishop to his knees and slammed her old bracelet onto his wrist, she was more than happy to let the Wolf deliver the first blow.

He held his hand out and summoned a blade from the darkest part of himself. Then, before the Archbishop could even beg for his life, the Wolf slammed it into his chest.

For a long moment, there was only silence. Then, the softest exhale of pent up air.

Rey looked up into the eyes of the Wolf and found grief there, even if it was only the faintest glimpse of it.

He pulled his blade free and let it return to the Abyss. Rey sent hers flying into the wall to mark what had been done.

“Was that necessary?” the Wolf laughed but there was a freedom to the sound, and when she stared at him long enough, he seemed less beast and more man.

“Was any of it?” she returned. The remains of their Archbishop were shifting below them and Rey wondered what dark deals had come to claim his soul.

She felt the Wolf’s eyes on her, dark and hungry, as she picked up her rosary from the ground and tucked it into the pocket of her black dress. He caught her wrist and brought it to his impossibly fully lips, pressing a kiss to the softest part of her skin.

She exhaled, and it felt like a year had passed.

And when he intertwined their fingers, it felt like finally coming home.

“I would like to give you something,” he said slowly, leading her out of the Chantry and into the darkness of the pines.

The children and Sisters were gone. Outside, only the Blood Moon remained, casting the planes of his face into stark relief.

Rey could only nod, overwhelmed by the heady rush of power flowing through her.

“When the Archbishop killed me, and the Lord Under brought me back, I was stripped of a name.”

He paused and took her other hand in his. She felt so small beside him, but then he fell to his knees and suddenly she was the one with the power. It was a heady feeling that blossomed within her at the sight, and she realized that she liked the idea of more people bowing to her like she were one of the pitiful Saints they forced her to pray too.

The Wolf held her hand to his cheek, and when he spoke, his breath tickled her palm. “I would like to give you that name, and with it, you will hold dominion over me. I will bow to no one but you. I will bend to no will but your own. Do you accept?”

“Yes,” she whispered, and it was all in a singular breath. All her life she had craved a home and family, but why waste time craving things that didn’t want her back. The Wolf wanted her. She wanted him. And with him, Rey found power. She found control.

  
And so, when she knelt beside the wolf and felt the dangerous spark of heat between the as he whispered his name into her ear, Rey could only smile at the world they were about to conquer and the Saints they were about to destroy.

  
When Rey called, the Wolf answered. 


End file.
